Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items can include postings from members of a social network. The postings may include text and media content items, such as images, videos, and audio. The postings may be published to the social network for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, a user may navigate to or be presented with various content items in a social network. The content items can come from pages associated with members of the social network. In some instances, the content items may be of high interest to the user. If the user expresses interest in a particular content item, the social network may attempt, based on the content item, to provide to the user additional content items that would also be of interest to the user. Providing such additional content items can enhance the user experience and may help realize the full potential of the social network. Unfortunately, attempts to provide such additional content items and to maintain a high level of interest from the user often fail. The growing size of social networks can also pose problems with respect to the goal of providing content items of high interest to the user. As available content grows in amount, in theory, the likelihood of finding more content items of high interest to the user should increase. However, in practice, the ability to identify content items of high interest to the user can be complicated by the sheer volume of content.